Blue Streak(PT 2)
by DawnBerlitz
Summary: Selene has revealed she must leave for a year. What will happen to her? What will happen to the gang? Everybody misses her, but she doesn't realize a certain hood is missing her more than the others. What happens when she returns will change things drastically. DallyxOC
1. Going away

Selene's POV

"What the hell do you mean a year!?" I heard Dally's voice boom. I winced and began to shake, scared.

"W-where're you going Selene!?" Ponyboy asked, I could see distress in his face.

"M-my cousins are taking me on a trip around difference places in the world…" I said.

Dally looked at me with disgust and spoke with vemon lacing his words, "Your cousins are Socs ain't they?"

"I didn't want to tell you! I'm not like them! I'm a greaser! Not a Soc!" I said in distress.

"Like hell you are!" Dally looked enraged and I felt his hand connect with my face, I was dazed. Dally just slapped me across the face.

"What the hell Dally! Why'd you go and do that for!" I heard Two-Bit yell at Dally.

I couldn't take it, I remember getting up and running out of the Curtis house, hearing them call my name, but I just kept on running. I don't remember what happened next, I just remember everything going blank and hearing voices.

I remember later waking and seeing people crowded around me, they weren't Pony and his gang, they weren't Greasers. In horrified realization I knew they were Socs.

"Hey! She's waking up!" I heard one of them say.

I assessed the situation. _Five Socs…I'll never be able to take them all at once. I gotta outsmart them._ I thought.

"Hey there beautiful. What were you doing walking around the streets at this time of night?" one of the Socs said. His breath reeked of alcohol.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust. They kept taunting me and trying to act all cool, but I saw a chance and hit one of them in the nose and ran as fast as I could. I could hear them chasing me in that tuff blue of theirs. I don't know how but I was able to make it to my home. I ran up to my room and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning when I left for school I felt awful. When I got there I completely avoided Ponyboy but in the process got antagonized by the Socs. I tried my best to ignore them throughout the day.

At the end of the day, before I left, I felt somebody grab me by the arm, I looked, and saw it was Ponyboy.

"Listen I am so sorry about what Dally did yesterday." Ponyboy tried to apologize.

"I-it's okay. It was my fault…" I said.

"No it wasn't Selene. It really wasn't. It was Dally's. He just got real mad cause he likes having you around. And well…like you said, you're leaving…" Ponyboy looked sad and then continued, "When are you leaving?"

"This weekend Ponyboy…I'm real sorry…" I felt so guilty when I replied to him.

I heard a loud car horn and heard Dally's voice, "Ponyboy c'mon! I'm taking you home!" He glared at me as I knew he was warning me to stay away from Ponyboy.

"I ain't going with you until you apologize to Selene!" I was shocked to hear Ponyboy standing up to Dally.

"I-it was my fault…So I'm sorry Dallas." I looked down, not daring to look up at him.

"Whatever, as long as I'm the one whose right. Come on Pony I'm taking you home." Dally said. Ponyboy and I said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

The weekend came too quickly and before anybody was up I went over to the Curtis house to say goodbye.

I quietly walked in, not surpised to see Ponyboy already awake. He seemed surprised to see me,

"Ain't you leaving Selene?" he asked me curiously.

"Not yet. Soon though…I came to say goodbye…" I said looking down, I felt awful sad.

"Hey. Don't you start bawling Selene. Dal's sleeping on the couch and we best not disturb him." Ponyboy warned.

I couldn't stop myself, I hugged Ponyboy tightly, crying my heart out. I could feel him hug me tightly and tell me that everything was gonna be okay.

"What's going on in here! Too damn loud! I'm trying to sleep!" I heard Dally's voice.

I quickly wiped away my tears and looks at him, "Sorry Dallas."

"Why's Blue Streak bawling like a baby huh?" Dally asked, irritation in his voice.

"She's leaving today Dal. She really don't wanna go though." Ponyboy explained.

"Then why don't she stay here?" Dally asked.

"The tickets and passports are already paid for Dallas! I can't not go!" I said, angry with him for thinking things were that simple.

"Alright alright. Geez. No need to go and bite my head off cause you're going." Dally said. I knew he was baiting me and I didn't fall for it.

Pony and I sat and talked for a long while until it was time for me to go, I wouldn't let go of Dally's leg, I clung to him. I regret saying I would go. It took him a couple minutes to pry me off his leg and drive me back to my house with Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Johnny holding me down so I wouldn't jump out the window.

Waiting for me was two of my cousins, the ones I found were the prettiest, my blonde cousin Lena who was a model, and my cousin Terran, who was a makeup artist.

When they saw Dally drag me out of the car I could tell right away they didn't approve of my choice in friends.

"Hey! You crazy hood! Put my cousin down!" Lena yelled at Dally.

To my shock Dally put me down, well, more like dropped me on the ground. I stood up and dusted myself off, giving my cousins a hug then turning back to Dally, Pony, Two-Bit, and Johnny. Johnny and Pony looked sad I was leaving. Two-Bit was staring wide eyed at my cousin Lena and Dally had no show of emotion on his face, like I figured he wouldn't.

My cousins dragged me in the car and we sped off in Lena's cherry red Thunderbird. When we got to the train station I was surprised to get a big hug from behind. I turned around and saw Ponyboy.

"I wanted to see you off…" Ponyboy said blushing.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Ponyboy." I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek which caused he face to turn red and I heard Dally cackle like a hyena.

"Ponyboy look at your face! Hahaha! That's priceless!" Dally nearly fell over from laughing so hard.

I rolled my eyes and gave Johnny and Two-Bit goodbye hugs, and quickly taking out some red lipstick I put it on and walked over to Dally and kissed him on the lips and then turned around and walked to get my bags. I heard Pony, Two-Bit, and Johnny laugh their butts off at Dally, I took a good look at him. His lips were cherry red from the lipstick. I couldn't help but laugh as Dally tried to wipe it off in embarrassment.

"Selene! Come on! We can't miss our train!" I heard my cousin Terran call to me.

"Bye you guys! I'll miss you! I promise I'll write to you guys!" I called to them waving goodbye as they waved back, well, all accept Dally whose lips were still cherry red. I boarded the train and as we sped off I took one look at them and I somehow knew that it would be okay, they would be there when she returned. _Everything is gonna be okay…_ I told myself…_Everything is gonna be okay…_


	2. Encounter

Ponyboy's POV

Every week that entire month of November I would be the first one to check the mail waiting and waiting for a letter from Selene. From what she told me, she was going to France that first month. I missed her badly, but I began to notice Dally seeming to miss her more than the others but he won't talk about it.

After school on the last day of November I had given up hope of receiving a letter, but I checked anyways, looked through and there it was! A letter from Selene! I quickly ran inside and threw the other mail on the table, set down my bag and sped outside and to the lot where I knew Johnny and Dally were probably hanging around. To my relief they were there.

"What on earth are you running from Ponyboy! Youd've though the devil himself was chasing you!" Johnny said.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy! I got a letter from Selene!" I exclaimed.

"Well what're you waiting for Pone! Open it!" Johnny said rushing to my side.

I quickly opened it and unfolded the letter and began to read aloud.

_Dear friends,_

_ Sorry I really didn't know how to start this letter. A lot has happened since I left. I love it here in France, it's a beautiful place. How have you guys been holding up down there in Tulsa? Oh I don't know why I'm asking cause you guys can't reply to my letter, I'll be gone by then. I really hope you are all okay, I keep on worrying about you but I forget you guys can defend yourselves. It seems like eternity since I've been back in Tulsa and I can't stand it. I really miss you guys and can't wait to be home. Stay safe._

_ Your friend,_

_ Selene "Blue Streak" Santiago_

_P.S. There is a picture in here for you Ponyboy. I really think you'll like it._

I took out a photo of the sunset behind the Eiffel Tower, it was so beautiful.

"Do you know where she's going next?" asked Dally curiously.

"Yea she's going to Japan next." I replied.

"You worried about her Dal?" asked Johnny curiously.

"She's a naïve little girl Johnny. I don't worry I just concern myself because she needs to come back alive and well." Dally explained.

I knew better though, I could tell by the look on his face he was worried about her.

It got colder and colder as the months passed and we kept on receiving letters from Selene each month, sometimes we'd receive packages from her containing souvenirs for each one of us.

It was hard to believe a year passed by so quickly, I had the date of her return written down on the calendar. She was getting home early in the morning and I was surprised that Darry and Soda agreed to get up early to go see her. Two-Bit, Johnny, Steve, and Dally tagged along too. As the train came to a screeching halt at the station I felt so much excitement. We all kept a look out for her. I was the first one to spot her, I was shocked. She looked so different from the last time I saw her.

Her hair was neatly straightened, she was a wearing a long red sweater dress, black boots, and a hat which I would later be told was a beret. I ran up to her and exclaimed, "Selene? Is that really you!?"

A smile spread across her face, "Ponyboy Curtis! Of course it's me!" and she gave me a big hug.

Dally began to speak in disgust, "What happened to you Blue Streak!? You're all girly!"

"I am 14 now Dally, of course I've changed a bit!" Selene retorted.

Selene's POV

_Man the nerve of Dally! Talking about me like that!_ I thought angrily. So I ignored him and hugged everybody, I was so happy to finally see them again. That trip had changed me a lot but I was so glad to see my friends and especially my family.

School was the next morning but I spent the whole day hanging around with Ponyboy, he was my best friend. But sadly all days have to end and Ponyboy went home, but I didn't want to go back home just yet. I felt in the mood to get into some trouble.

I remembered the switchblade I got in Japan and took it out staring at it smiling, I felt like getting back at those Socs who tried to make a move on me. I walked around for a while and finally spotted that tuff blue Mustang and smiled evilly to myself, I saw they were talking to two girls and decided now was my chance.

As quick and quietly as I could I walked over and took out my switch and slashed both tires on one side and I heard their voices, "Hey!"

I laughed, put my switchblade away and ran as fast as I could, as I was running and I looked back and accidentally ran into somebody and yelled, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"What're you running from Selene?" I heard Dally's voice and knew I had ran into him.

"I should be asking you the same question." I fired back.

"I don't know, just walking around, I don't live at a certain place and Tim and I got into a fight and wouldn't let me in his house. Now what did you do?" Dally asked.

"Slashed the tires of two dumb Socs who were awful towards me, they had in coming. It was revenge." I replied quickly.

"You need some place to hide?" Dally asked.

"Yeah I probably should hide for a while." I said, hearing the Socs screaming that they were gonna catch me.

"Come with me. We can stay at Buck's place for a while." Dally said and began walking.

"Wait Dally! Soda told me he'd let Pony wring my neck if I was caught within 10 feet of that place." I replied.

"You ain't a Curtis so I don't know why they would make it their business to know where ya are. Just come with me. I won't let anybody hurt you you fragile little creature." He said.

"I ain't fragile Dally! I can take care of myself!" I yelled at him.

"Listen do you want a place to stay or not?" Dally retorted, his patience running thin.

"Fine fine I'll go with you but only for a little while." I grumbled, walking next to him, after a couple minutes of walking I noticed a green Mustang reeling down the steets, nearly hitting me and Dally.

"Hey! Get back on your side of town you dumb Soc!" Dally yelled angrily.

The green Mustang came to a screeching halt and two people stepped out. I recognized them both, one was Randy, he was with that guy Bob whose tires I slashed earlier. The other was one of the big-time Soc, Hope was her name. She hung out with the most popular girls in the school. I remember she had dated Steve until he found out she was a Soc so he broke up with her.

"Why don't you just shut your trap you filthy greaser!" Hope screamed at Dally.

"C'mon Selene lets go." Dally said and turned around and began to walk away.

I didn't notice Hope throw an empty beer bottle at Dally and it hit him in the back and shattered to the ground. He turned around madder than ever and pulled out a blade. I knew things were about to get serious and I wasn't about to leave him there to fight them off alone so I pulled out my switchblade. Things were about to get ugly and I knew this would lead to no good.


	3. Sadness

Selene's POV

I noticed a boy joined Hope, he pulled out a switchblade and tossed another one to Hope, I gulped, knowing that this would end in bloodshed.

"You got something else to say to my girl Hope huh you dumb hood?!" yelled Randy.

"As a matter of fact I do," Dally yelled and then took a step closer turning to Hope, "Stay on your side of town you dumb hooker!"

I readied myself to make a run for it, not knowing if I'd be able to run fast enough to either the lot or the Curtis house. Hope had finally had it and charged towards Dally but he was easily able to grab her by the arm and flip her over, though not realizing he gave her perfect access to cut me.

She took advantage of this and cut my leg with a knife. It hurt so bad and for some reason I sliced back cutting her cheek and Dally threw her at Randy, grabbed my hand, and we ran. I could barely feel my leg by the time we got to Buck's place. He picked me up and carried me inside, Buck took one look at us and gave Dally a suspicious look.

"What you think I did this?" Dally asked irritated, taking a rag and tying it tight around my ankle to stop the bleeding.

"S'what it looks like to me." Buck said simply.

"No! Some drunk Soc hooker cut her ankle! Selene stuck her a good one though." Dally replied.

I felt everything start to spin and then everything went blank. When I woke up I saw Dally looking down at me and I heard him begin to talk.

"Kid! Hey kid! Selene! You awake? You feeling better?" Dally asked.

"M-my head hurts Dal…It hurts so bad." I complained.

"Yeah I bet it does. You fell over and hit it on a wall." Dally said.

"Where are we…?" I asked curiously.

"Still at Buck's. I ain't gonna risk you walking home so your gonna stay here the night with me." Dally said.

"But! I have to go home! My family will worry about me!" I said worriedly.

"Too bad for them, I'm doing what I think is best for you so you should be greatful!" Dally said looking a little irritated.

I sighed and didn't dare say another word. After a couple minutes Dally threw me a pair of jeans and a tanktop and said, "Here put this on so you at least have something to sleep in."

I looked at him for a couple minutes and he stared back and finally asked, "What's the matter with you? Ain't you gonna change?"

"Yeah but you gotta turn around I don't want you seeing me." I said, my cheeks turned red.

"Oh my god you little…" Dally said but turned around swearing. I quickly changed even though the jeans and the t-shirt were way too big for me.

"Uh…Dally these are too big for me…" I said looking at him.

"Don't complain about it, deal with it." He said then jumped onto the bed, launching me in the air about a foot as I squealed.

"What was that for Dally!" I yelled at him glaring.

"Sorry geez. I didn't know you weighed so little that you'd go flying in the air." He said simply.

"Get off the bed so I can go to sleep Dally." I said exhausted.

"Nuh uh, we gotta share a bed." Dally said.

"W-what no!" I exclaimed, feeling my face get hot.

"Oh come on princess. I ain't gonna eat you," Dally said irritated and pushed me over a little and continued, "Now give me some room."

I finally accepted it and crawled as far away from him as I could and curled up, falling into a troubled sleep.

When I awoke in the morning it was already late, Dally was already awake, putting on a shirt, he looked at me and said, "Finally awake sleeping beauty?"

"What time is it?" I asked curiously.

"10 AM by now, why? You got a date?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. Laugh it up but I have to get home." I said irritated.

I got up to stretch, unfortunately forgetting the pants I was wearing were too big and I felt them fall and quickly pulled them up as Dally laughed like a hyena.

"Nice panties!" he said in between laughs.

"Stop laughing at me!" I yelled, my face turned tomato red.

After that little incident I changed into the clothing I was wearing the night before and Dally drove me back to my place in Buck's T-Bird.

My older sister came running out and I gulped knowing I was in deep trouble.

"Selene Isabella Santa Maria Bloomfield-Santiago! Where were you last night!" my sister Olivia yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Olivia I was with my friend Dal-" she cut me off and stalked over to Dally and began to yell at him.

"You! You hood! Stay away from my little sister!" she screamed.

"I was only trying to help her. Geez. Lay off you crazy broad." Dally said glaring at her.

"I was out all night looking for you! You never think! You have your head in the clouds!" Olivia yelled.

"You sound just like Darry Curtis." Dally grumbled.

"I don't care if I sound like whoever you're talking about! You kidnapped my little sister!" she snapped at him.

"Did not! She came with me willingly!" Dally yelled defensively.

"Really? Did she now? Then she's your problem now! Have fun trying to raise her!" Olivia yelled, grabbing her keys, getting into her car and speeding off to work.

I felt so hurt my sister could give me up like that. I felt tears burn in my eyes and yelled, "I don't want you as a sister anyways!" She couldn't hear me though, she had already gone.

Soon after my old brother came running outside, pulling me into a big hug and said, "Selene! I missed you so much! We were so worried! We gotta hide ya and Jordan and Serena!"

"Why do I gotta hide?" I asked curiously.

"Liv got so worried she called the fuzz! They is out looking for you and if they find out we didn't know where you was then they gonna take you and Jordan and Serena and send you off to be adopted!" he exclaimed.

I looked so scared and looked at Dally and spoke in a quiet voice, "Dal what should I do!?"

"I don't know Selene!" he looked back at me, a sorta distressed look on his face.

Too late. We saw a cop car pull up in the driveway to see if I had come back. They looked at my brother and Ángel collapsed and began to beg them not to take me and my kid brother and sister away.

My brother's pleas were in vain, because they went into the house and dragged out my kid brother and sister while they screamed and cried, one of them grabbed my arm and began to drag me, I screamed for Dally to help me but he lowered his head and didn't help, the cops were giving him warning glances.

Everything then went black and I didn't know where I was when I woke up. I looked around and saw rows of beds with other kids sleeping in them. I cried and cried knowing I would most likely never see my family and friends again. I looked out a window and because it was dark I could see my faint reflection in the window and I felt tears fall down my face.

Would I have a new life? What would it be like? The gang! The gang…I missed them so...they were family to me…and now they are gone. Only one thing ran through my mind. _I want to go home._


	4. Unfamiliar Surroundings

Selene's POV

It was awfully dull in that girl's home. I couldn't stand it there and whenever a couple came in looking for a daughter to adopt I always did my best to ruin it. I made it clear I wanted to return home.

One day there was a younger looking couple who came in, looking for a daughter, so the social workers let them look over the girls and the wife adored me and so the husband said that they wanted to adopt me and no matter what I did or said they still wanted me and when all the papers were done I tried to run but the husband grabbed me and dragged me to the car. It was only then when I found out they were wealthy Socs.

I hated them even more and when we got to their mansion I refused to leave the car, they had their cleaning maids remove me from the car and the wife decided this would be a good time to give me a tour of the house so she did, she seemed like a nice woman, but I still hated her.

"So Selene, what would you like to see first, the downstairs area, or should I simply take you to your room?" she asked politely.

"I don't know and I don't care!" I yelled angrily.

"My dear child, you have to accept us sometime. Please just try to enjoy living here. I knew you lived in a neighborhood full of hoods, but I'm sure she can make friends with the local girl's here-"she said but I cut her off.

"I don't want to make new friends! I want to go back to my old ones!" I shouted.

"Why don't I show you around the upstairs first." She said totally ignoring my comment before, so she showed me around. It was a fancy pants place and it was way big, after the long boring tour of the upstairs she showed me to my room. I must admit it was a beautiful room.

The room was quite big and there was a beautiful bed in the middle with a small canopy over it, there was a door leading to a bathroom and then another leading to a closet.

"Is your room to your liking sweetie?" she asked in a nice voice.

I glared at her and answered, "Its fine, and don't you dare call me sweetie! You ain't my ma and you never will be!"

"I'll leave you alone here so you can get settled in, I'll have one of the cleaning maids come to get you for dinner. In the meanwhile explore around you room if you like." She said and then left.

I collapse on the floor when she left and began to cry, I was horribly homesick and I didn't know what to do.

Ponyboy's POV

It has been at least a month since Selene was sent off to live in a girl's home. Everything has been so different, and I've noticed Dally is different too, he's even admitted to me that he feels like it's his fault and he misses her.

I miss her too and it's real hard knowing she's gone and we might not never see her again. I really missed seeing her and I vented my feelings to only two people, Sodapop and Johnny. One night I guess I just cracked and cried to Sodapop.

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy! What's wrong? Why're you crying?" he asked concerned about me.

"I-I miss Selene so bad Soda. I really want her to come back." I said in between sobs.

"Aw Pony. It's gonna be okay, I'm sure she'll come back eventually." Sodapop comforted me.

For some odd reason I believed him, it was a weird feeling to believe that she would return. I didn't know why I felt this way just that I couldn't help feeling hope like that. I just knew I had to hope.

Selene's POV

I hated that place, despised every day I was there. I mean sure, it's a beautiful house and all but I want my family back and I didn't want have to stay here. I could barely find my way around the house and what's worse is that they have me homeschooled, it's awful, I'm so alone.

I prayed badly I would be back home soon, I miss my family, friends, especially my grandmother. I was real worried about her cause she was getting sick. I disliked all the other girls in the neighborhood, they were snobby Socy girls. I was a Greaser and always would be a greaser.

After a couple months of being there I got used to being stuck there, despite the face I hated it. A week after being there a month they adopted another child. She was my age but she was so stuck up and snobby, I hated her.

Her name was Katarina, she had long orangy hair that she usually dyed pink, she always critized me about my blue streak. By this time I had made only two friends, the girls names were Sherri "Cherry" and Marcia.

After eating dinner and washing the dishes I heard a knock at the door and answer, surprised to see Marcia and Cherry at the door.

"Hi Selene! Wanna come to the movies with us?" Cherry asked happily.

"Um…sure…I'd have to ask Mrs. Hollenbeck." I said and quickly asked my adoptive mother if I could go with Cherry and Marcia.

I was glad she said yes and I quickly went out with them, not noticing their boyfriends in the car, I stopped.

"Hey Selene? Is there something wrong? You don't need to be scared of them." Marcia said, taking me by the hand and dragging me into the car the car, I was surprised to see a boy with them. I would later come to find out his name was Hunter and he had an interest in me.

It got bad when we got to the movies because Randy, Hunter, and Bob all started drinking so me, Marcia, and Cherry went to go sit out to watch the movie cause they were being unreasonable.

I heard voices behind and I felt shock run through my body when I heard Dallas Winston's voice lowly talking to somebody.

"Lookie lookie Ponyboy, some little Soc girls without their boyfriends."


	5. Reunion

Selene's POV

I heard Dally taunting Cherry, something typical of him. I was contemplating turning around and kissing him but I knew that wouldn't be right. After Cherry yelled at him to get lost he got up and began to leave, I quickly made an excuse to get up and leave for a minute, I followed Dally and when we were away from everybody I grabbed hold of the back of his jacket, he whipped around and glared at me.

"Get off me you dumb Soc!" he yelled.

I did something I knew I would regret, I kissed him on the lips real quick and stepped into the light of a street lamp and smiled. His face turned from angry to shock.

"Selene!? I-is that you!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes it's me Dally! I've missed you and the gang so very much! I can't stand my adoptive family! They've made me a Soc!" I said nearly in tears.

"I want to go home Dally…" I broke down in sobs.

"Hey! No crying okay Selene? Just stay for a little longer, your older brother and sister are trying to find a way to get you back." He said trying to comfort me.

I looked at him and gave him a piece of paper with my address and spoke quietly, "Dally come to my house, climb up the ladder that has flowers hanging off it, I have a small balcony, I'll meet you out there at exactly midnight, can you be there…?"

"Y-yea I think I can." He said and so I turned and walked off, back to my home. When I got there everybody was asleep so I slipped upstairs to my room, showered, put on a long nightgown to keep me warm and I walked out on my balcony and waited, I heard the grandfather clock in the living room of the house strike twelve and I gave up hope and turned to go back in my room, when I heard a voice.

"Hey! Don't go! I'm here I'm here!" I heard Dally's voice called.

I quickly helped him up and hugged him and he pushed me off and looked at me and started questioning me.

"They treating you nice here?"

"Yeah they treat me fine Dal…but I just want to go home." I said feeling a homesick feel in my stomach.

"I know but you gotta hold on just a little while longer." Dally said.

Suddenly I heard a scream and turned to my room and saw Katarina standing there in my room, an evil smile came across her face and she ran out of the room, I felt fear rush through my body.

"Dally! Dally you gotta get out of here! She's gonna go get Mr. and Mrs. Hollenbeck! You gotta run!" I pleaded to him.

My pleas were too late though as they burst into the door and gasped in horror when they saw Dally.

"Get out of here you dirty hood! Stay away from Selene!" Mrs. Hollenbeck said as she grabbed my arm.

Dally looked at me, "I'll see you soon Blue Streak. Don't worry, your real family is gonna get you outta here." With that he then left.

Mr. and Mrs. Hollenbeck yelled at me for a while but I didn't listen, all I could think of was Dally. Afterward I went to bed dreaming of nothing but Dally. When I woke up the next morning I felt sick and tired, but I got out of the bed and went downstairs, ate, then went for a walk.

It was too late when I noticed a Soc girl driving behind me as she jumped out and knocked me out.

When I awoke all I felt was awful pain in my arm, I saw a flash and groaned, my vision was blurry, I saw blood rushing out of my arm and I felt everything go black and then nothing, the only thing I could tell was that something was terribly wrong.


	6. Sadness and Love

Selene's POV

Next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital bed. I sat up and next to me I saw my adoptive parents looking down at me with concern.

"Are you alright dear?!" Mrs. Hollenbeck asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine…my arm just hurts." I said quietly.

"We are pressing charges against that girl Hope who did this to you!" Mr. Hollenbeck said quickly.

From what I heard she was under arrest and went to court but was let off with a warning. The only good thing that came out of this was the day children services came around to take me back to my family.

I happily packed up my stuff and left to home. I was greeted by not only my actually family, but the gang too. It was overwhelmingly happy.

The happiness was short lived as a few weeks later my grandmother got ill and simply wasn't recovering and that worried me to no end.

Though I was happy to be back with the gang. It got weird though, whenever I was near Dally I started to feel butterflies in my stomach. I think I may have a crush on him but he could never love me back, Dallas Winston doesn't love anything.

I went to school and back with Ponyboy, we were always talking and daydreaming which I know irritated his oldest brother Darry. One day we were in the middle of class and the teacher asked me to step out of the classroom for a moment and I saw the principal looking at me with a sad look.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Ponyboy's POV

I saw them call Selene out and naturally everbody stared out the window that lead to the hall and we saw the principal talking to Selene and then suddenly Selene looked horrified and she collapses and I winced hearing an agonizing cry. The bell then rang to leave and I was the first out, running to Selen who was on her knees, her face in her hands sobbing.

"Selene! Selene are you okay!?" I asked concerned.

She got up and ran out of the school and I ran after her. All the way to her house, she ran inside leaving the door wide open so I followed her inside and ran upstairs to see her collapsed at the foot of her grandmother's bed, where she lay lifeless in bed, I fell to my knees and looked at Selene and hugged her tightly.

Her brother and sister walked in and comforted Selene and told me to take her back to his place to keep her mind off this awful tragedy. She and I went for a walk, she was silent and solemn. It was scary to see her that way. When we made it to my house Johnny and Dally were sitting on the couch watching TV, they turned to look at us when they heard us walk in.

"Hey Pony…? What's up with Selene?" asked Johnny curiously.

I gripped Selene's hand so she wouldn't fall and said, "Her grandmother passed away…"

Selene's POV

I fell to the ground and sobbed, trying to absorb it, I could barely hear Johnny try to comfort me. I ran as fast as I could out of the house, I need to cool off, I didn't notice Dally following me. When I finally could run no more I collapsed in the lot. It was starting to get dark and I wonder how long I had been running.

"Jeez Selene! You ran for a long time!" I heard Dally's voice say and I turned around to see him standing there.

I sniffled and looked at him through teary eyes and began to talk.

"This ain't fair Dally. I just got to come back and now my grammy's gone! She's gone and I can never see her again! Nothing is working out. She's gone…Dally I have to tell you somethin'" I said gathering all my courage and then continued, "I love you Dally. I really really like you…"

I felt him get close to my face and then I felt his lips against mine. _My first real kiss…_ I thought and I shut my eyes hoping that this would last longer. I felt him hug me and I continued to kiss and put my hands on his chest. Our moment was interrupted as I heard a voice.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" I heard a female voice say.

I broke the kiss to see none other than Hope standing there with a switchblade in her hand smiling with complete malice. I knew this wouldn't end well.


	7. Changes

Selene's POV

I didn't know what I was going to say to Ponyboy. I could see Dally looked a little guilty when I was bandaging his arm from being stabbed my Hope. She was slowly going to try to tear the gang apart and I wasn't about to sit there and let that happen. After I bandaged up Dally we went over to the Curtis house. We had a lot of explaining to do.

I almost feel over when I saw Ponyboy sitting on the couch bawling his eyes out.

"Pony…?" Dally asked quietly.

Ponyboy glared at Dally with tears in his eyes and yelled, "Get outta here Dallas Winston! You ain't wanted here!"

"Ponyboy! Please don't yell at him! It was my fault Pony…If you are going to be mad at somebody then be mad at me!" I said boldly.

Ponyboy sniffled, "I can't be mad at the girl I love!"

I quickly went over to Pony's side and rubbed his head and gave him a hug and said softly, "It's all gonna be okay."

I saw Two-Bit walk in and saw Dally glare at him, looking like he was ready to punch him.

"How dare you take that hooker's words over mine! She's trying to make us all hate each other! You are so blind Two-Bit!" Dally yelled.

"I told you not to call her a hooker anymore! You are just mad that she caught you all kissy kissy on little Selene!" Two-Bit retorted.

"I ain't little girl Two-Bit Matthews! I can take care of myself!" I yelled at him angrily.

"How could you be so naïve as to date Hope! She's a Soc! You're a Greaser! Things like this don't happen Two-Bit! She's trying to split the gang into pieces!" Dally yelled getting frustrated.

"You're just jealous Dally! Jealous you can't get what you want without hurting others!" Two-Bit yelled at the top of his lungs.

"That's it you little-" Dally stopped and punch Two-Bit in the face and he punched back and were fighting.

"Stop it you two! This is exactly what she wants! STOP FIGHTING OR I'LL…I'LL…" I couldn't think of how to continue but they quit fighting and Dally left angrily.

Naturally being the curious girl I am I followed him, all the way to Tim Shepard's. After he was inside for a little for a while I went up and knocked on the door and Tim's little brother Curly came to the door.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked looking at me funny.

"I'm a friend of Dally's…" I said quietly.

"Oh yeah! You're that gal Dally was talking to Tim about! What do you want?" he asked curiously.

"I just wanted to know if he was alright…" I said looking at the ground.

Suddenly Curly was pulled from the door frame and I saw Dally walk outside and I didn't look up.

"Why'd you follow me Blue Streak!?" he asked, irritation in his voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't go off and do something stupid that would get you put in jail…" I said knowing it was an excuse.

"C'mon. We are leaving and I'm taking you home." He said taking by the hand and walking.

I had a hard time keeping up but we finally got back to my house and he turned to me and asked if he could crash on my couch for a night.

"Y-yeah that's okay I guess. Just don't be surprised if you get kicked out by my older brother or sister." I said then went upstairs to shower and go to bed.

After my shower I walked out of the bathroom in pajamas and was shocked to see Dally, sleeping on my bed. This was too far and so to wake him I went to my last resort. I got onto my bed and I started jumping on him which jolted him awake but also had him shove me off and I landed hard on my butt.

"Selene! What the hell did you do that for!" he yelled.

"Get out of my bed Dallas Winston. I need to sleep. Go sleep on the couch!" I yelled back.

"Fine fine. Jeez. I thought you would enjoy my company." He said in a flirty manner.

I rolled my eyes and slammed my door shut crawling into my bed to get a good night sleep. Before I feel asleep it finally sunk in that my grandmother was dead. I went downstairs to see Dally at the bottom of the staircase.

"I could hear you crying Blue Streak." Dally said.

I hugged him and cried into his chest, he let me and it didn't seem to matter to him, though after a while he told me to go to bed and I listened and fell into a troubled sleep thinking that at least I had Dally.

The next morning when I woke up and went downstairs, Dally was gone, I presumed he left sometime during the night. It was awful that morning, full of tears. Things got worse though as the day went on.

At around noon there was a knock on our door and Olivia answered and I could tell something was wrong as horror filled her face. She let in the people at the door. I didn't recognize them. It was a man and two women.

They had an accent and I considered them to be Roma. They were and they were here to speak to my sister about ceremonies. Olivia told me to take my brother and sister out of the house for a little while so I left with them.

Olivia's POV

I knew this wouldn't end well. Grandmother didn't want to have an after death ceremonies but it was tradition.

"I know what it is you wish to speak about." I said boldly, sitting down.

"Yes as I figured you would madam." The man said.

"There will be ceremonies for you and your sisters. It's tradition. Do you know anything about tradition?" one of the woman asked.

"Yes I do. I ain't stupid." I said irritated.

"Good. Then you know about the ceremony you will going through?" asked the man.

I shook my head no and they began to explain it to me. Serena's was going to the least scary of them all, a drop of her blood on our grandmother's grave. Mine wasn't as bad either, to go without eating for a week. Something I've done before. Selene's was by far the worst of them.

"You sister Selene will go through the worst of them all." They explained what would happen and I yelled, and screamed and told them no. I yelled at them to leave, threatening them with my switchblade.

They left and I realize I had to get Selene, Serena, and JJ before they got to them. I grabbed my keys and got into my car, started it up and drove like an insane person down the street, hoping she would be at the Curtis house.

I arrived not soon after and ran up to the door, pounding on it hoping somebody would answer.

Darry's POV

_Who the hell is pounding on our door! _I thought as I made my way to the door from hearing pounding outside it. When I opened the door I saw a young woman about my age with brown hair and brown eyes, she looked frantic.

"Can I help you ma'am?" I asked.

"Have you seen my kid sister Selene!? She was walking around out here with our two littlest siblings!" she said frantically.

"No I haven't. Who are you and just why might you be looking for Selene?" I asked calming.

"I'm her older sister Olivia Santiago, very nice to meet you Mr. Curtis." She said and shook my hand and then continued, "I need to find her because our family is in a little bit of trouble and something bad might happen if I don't find them!"

"Don't worry Ms. Santiago I can help you if you need it." I said simply.

"Really?! Would you!? Oh thank you so much!" she said.

After driving around for a while we found them watching a movie with Ponyboy. She was able to get them home and called the phone which Pony answered because she wanted to thank me for helping her. After that I made Pony do his homework, showered, and went to bed knowing I had to work in the morning.

Selene's POV

Back at home Olivia explained everything to me. I felt fear and sadness. I went to bed hoping and praying nothing bad would happen. I was horribly wrong.

After waking up I went downstairs to find none other Dally sleeping on my couch, I woke him quickly to ask what he was doing here to which he replied he needed a place to crash that night.

I felt myself breaking again and I cried to him, but he decided to take me for a walk to see if that would cool me off.

"Selene why are you so emotional all the time?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess you could say I was born like that. I can't really help it." I replied.

"Y'know you're the first and last person I'm ever gonna tell this to. You're cute Selene. Even though Pony likes you and I don't wanna make him suffer I still can't avoid kinda liking you." He said, I could see a small blush on his face.

"That's alright Dal. Cause I like you and Pony…but I'm not sure who I like more." I said looking down.

I didn't expect what came next. He grabbed my arm and turned my head and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Our moment was once more short lived as that same familiar voice rang out.

"I thought you learned your lesson about kissing little girls Dallas Winston. I guess I'm gonna have to tell Pony again."

I turned to see Hope standing there, I was getting so sick and tired of her interrupting my life.


	8. Going

Selene's POV

"Dallas! Dallas stop it!" I screamed pounding on his back as he beat up Hope.

"She deserves this!" he yelled and then threw her to the ground, she was out cold. He grabbed my hand began to drag me away.

"Dallas what are you doing!?" I said as I struggled to get my hand out of his.

He rolled his eyes and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and I kicked and hit and bit and he still wouldn't let go.

"We gotta go somewhere else." Dally said simply. In a couple of minutes we were at Buck's and he walked in nonchalantly with me still over his shoulder, he took me up to a room and dropped me on a bed.

"Listen Selene. You listen good. I have to go away I don't know how long for but I gotta run away for a little while." He said simply.

"Then I'll go with you!" I said.

"No you won't. You are gonna stay here in Tulsa with you family." He said.

"But Dally! I want to go with you!" I protested.

"You can't Selene. You gotta stay. Listen. Meet me outside the park at approximately 6 AM tomorrow morning. Okay?" he said.

I nodded and he told me to get home quick so I ran all the way home. The day dragged on slowly and I found myself having issues going to bed but I knew I was gonna be okay.

At around 2 AM I fell asleep and woke up at 5:30 the next morning. I was dead tired but I got dressed and left to the park. I waited and waited and then waited some more. It wasn't until 6:30 that Dally arrived.

I laughed, "And you worried I wouldn't make it on time."

"Sorry I just had to go get something and it took me a lot longer than I thought." Dally said, sitting down on the bench.

"You did you want to see me Dal?" I asked quietly.

" I needed to talk to you," he said and then continued, "You gotta be able to defend yourself against Hope because I know she's gonna go after you."

After that he handed me a switchblade, it was one of the nicest I'd ever seen. The handle was a pretty dark blue.

"You don't need to give me this Dal. I'll never use it." I said trying to hand it back to him.

"You are gonna have to learn to use it if you want to survive Selene." Dally said with a serious tone on his face.

"Now close your eyes Selene. I got something else to give ya." He said and so I closed my eyes.

I felt him take hold of my hand and put what felt like a ring on the index finger of my right hand.

"Open your else Blue Streak." Dally said.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see a beautiful ring on my finger. The ring was made of silver and a pretty garnet gem in the middle.

"D-dallas! How did you-!?" I began to ask but he cut me off.

"No I didn't steal it if that's what you are thinking." Dally hurriedly said.

"How did you afford this Dal! Why would you buy something as expensive as this for me!?" I asked in shock.

"Actually I stole the money from Buck to buy you this. Listen Selene I feel like I really like you and I want you to have something to remember me when I'm gone. I have to leave now." Dally said.

This was my turn to show him I loved him as I kissed him and then said, "I love you Dally. I'll never forget you. Return soon." I said quietly.

He kissed my head, got up, and got into Buck's T-Bird and looked at me, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks but I gave him a smile and he sped off.

I knew better to stay out any longer and I ran back home, with nothing but Dally on my mind.

* * *

I know I know, Short chap. Gotta get it up so my friend can continue her part of the story and sth and here it is. Read it: s/8631383/1/A-Soc-s-story


	9. Despair and Pain

Selene's POV

I sat there for seemed like eternity in the lot and cried, cried over Dally being gone and cried over how I had lost the ring. Damn that Hope for stealing my ring.

I looked up at the sky and saw the beautiful stars and I sniffled and instead of going home I ran to the Curtis house and knocked on the door. I saw Pony open it and he seemed shocked to see me. I felt my knees get weak and I fell over, hugging him and crying.

"Selene are you okay!?" he asked worriedly.

"Hope stole the ring Dally gave me!" I sobbed out.

Ponyboy said nothing more, only silently comforting and when I finished crying he told me I should go home because I needed the rest. So with some hesitation I began my walk home. It was chilly outside that night. I was freezing by the time I reached home and my sister scolded me for being out so late but I ignored her and went upstairs.

I lay awake tossing in turning in bed, thinking about nothing but Dally. I felt tears begin to fill my eyes and I cried. I went outside for a while and collapsed in my front yard crying. I turned my head towards the sky and I screamed out Dally's name. Unfortunately some neighbors were annoyed by it and told me to shut up so I went into the house and cried all night. I was a mess by morning.

I remember putting on jeans and t-shirt and then walking around aimlessly, lost in a world of sorrow. I felt horrible pain when he was gone. I didn't know how much longer I would last without Dally.

Then one day I saw HER. She was walking down the street acting like she was all tough. I felt rage boil up inside me until I couldn't take it anymore. I made sure to be stealthy and walk up behind her and without warning punch her in the back to which she turns around, her switchblade out, she swings at me and I get my switchblade out and dodging her swings for the most part and then I take action, I feel my switchblade sink into her arm as she scream and I quickly take my ring, remove my switchblade and run as fast as I can away.

I made it to my house but once inside I quickly took action, cleaning off my switchblade in rubbing alchohol and then setting it in the sun to dry. I slipped on the ring and felt full again not so hollow, this feeling soon came to end as I heard pounding on my door and then Two-Bit's voice boom,

"Selene! You get your sorry ass out here right now!"

I tensed when I heard his voice. There was no way out of this one. He was gonna mess me up so bad. I gulped and decided not to answer the door but hide up in my room to which I did.

I nearly fainted dead away when I heard Two-Bit break down the door and call out my name angrily, I soon heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and I hide in my closet making sure to be as quiet as possible.

I could hear his footsteps go past my bed and I may have breathed a little too loudly because next them I know my closet door is swung open and Two-Bit harshly grabs my arm yanking me from the closet and slamming me against a wall.

"How dare you go and stab Hope!" I heard him yell, enraged, and then I felt a devastating blow to my stomach as I coughed, feeling like I was going to puke.

"She attacked me!" I said through coughs and then continued, "She stole the ring Dally gave me and I wanted it back!"

"You stay away from her Selene! In fact, you better stay away from the gang! If you don't I'll come back here and I will beat you!" he said glaring at me harshly, punched me in the jaw, and left.

I was terrified and Olivia looked so mad when she got home. Luckily my brother Ángel was a bit of handyman and was able to fix the door before night fell.

I had been warned by Two-Bit but I am going to see Ponyboy tomorrow. He's my friend and Two-Bit won't ever break that. Neither will his girl Hope. I have to be strong for Dally. He wanted me to be strong and I will stay strong. Dally will be back soon I told myself. Soon…


	10. Return and Question

Selene's POV

"You let me see Pony, Two-Bit!" I yelled at Two-Bit.

"You ain't welcome here!" yelled Two-Bit.

Just then I saw Hope begin to wake and I glared at her and raised my voice, "This is your fault, su hijo del diablo!"

I felt Two-Bit shove me backward and I saw Ponyboy hit him and yell at him. I felt tears well up in my eyes, I had been betrayed by my friends and I turned around and ran as fast as I could away from here. I never did go back not even after a week.

Then a week turned into a month. Then another mother. I never got in trouble. I was at home most of the time. The more time that passed only worsened my depression. Then one day after 2 and a half months I heard a knock on my door. I was so depressed I didn't even get up to answer it. I was surprised to hear the door unlock and I figured it was one of my brothers or sisters.

"Hey Blue Streak. I'm home." I heard a familiar voice say.

No. No it couldn't be him! It couldn't! I turned around and saw Dally standing in my doorway smoking a cigarette. I jumped up off the couch and ran over to him and jumped at him and I was surprised he caught me and hugged and I hugged back, in tears.

"Dallas! Dallas I missed you so much!" I said through tears.

"I kinda figured you did Blue Streak, but I'm back now." He said and set me down on the couch.

"Selene," he began in a serious tone and put him hand on my jaw, "Who did this to you!?"

He noticed the bruise I had on my jaw from Two-Bit punching me, it hadn't fully healed.

"Two-Bit attacked me when I stabbed Hope to get my ring back." I said looking down.

He sat down on the couch next to me and hugged me and said, "I'm gonna get Two-Bit for hitting you. They are gonna pay for what they did to you."

I hugged Dally and kissed him, knowing I'd be protected in my own home, "Don't get yourself hurt Dally…I couldn't last without you."

"C'mon Selene. We are gonna go for a walk, you need some fresh air." Dally said making me get up and take a walk.

We talked a lot. Well, I let him do most of the talking I listened, just happy that he was finally back.

"Selene. It's starting to get dark, you need to get back home." Dally said.

"Okay I'll go home…Bye Dally. I-I love you…." I said blushing and looking down.

Dally gave me a kiss and a hug and I ran off to home. When I got there the house was in turmoil. Windows were broken there was spray paint on the house. I didn't know what happened and I ran inside to see my big sister Olivia hurried packing bags along with Ángel while my little brother and sister lay sleeping on the couch.

"Olivia what's going on?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later but we have to leave the house." Olivia said.

"But where will we go Olivia?!" I began to freak out.

"I have rented a house and we have to stay there for a while." Ángel said answering my question.

So we packed into the car and left. When we got there I felt horror yet excitement too, our rented house, though not the best, was right across the street from Ponyboy's house. This was an advantage but also a disadvantage. I had to lay low for a little while.

At least until Dally was able to turn Two-Bit's head straight.


	11. Danger Arising

Selene's POV

"This is your fault! I have done nothing wrong, besides break Pony's heart. The reason I'm living here is because my house got broken into. Now I suggest you leave if you are going to be so rude! And I don't control what Dally does! He does whatever he pleases, I can't stop him! Now go back to your side of town you lying, conniving Soc!" I yelled and slammed the door shut in her face, locking the door.

I can't believe she had the nerve to come up to my door and talk to me like that. I was so mad and under enough stress already. I grabbed my bag and went up to the room I'd be sharing with Serena and Olivia and I unpacked changing into some pajamas and went to bed with no problem, at ease knowing Dally was back in Tulsa.

I woke up early the next morning to find Olivia getting ready for work, she was talking to somebody on the phone and I suddenly realized what had happened.

Chino had found Olivia again. I looked at my sister and she looked back and nodded. This meant we had to be careful around here. After I finished breakfast I headed off to school. I saw Ponyboy at school and I smiled at him. We had time to talk before the teacher came in.

"Look Ponyboy. I'm sorry that I kinda crushed your heart into millions of pieces. I didn't know you liked me. If it's okay with you though I'd like to be friends still…" I said looking down.

"Sure I guess we can stay friends." Ponyboy said.

I didn't get the chance to finish because the teacher came in. I could barely pay attention in class, a million thoughts raced through my head; about Olivia, about Pony, about Dally…

I barely heard the final bell ring to leave until Ponyboy shook my arm and said, "Selene! Selene! Come on Selene, classes are over!"

"Oh okay." I said getting up and grabbing my bag and walking outside with him. Once outside I began to walk with him back to his house I didn't notice a car pull up alongside us until I heard a voice.

"Hola Selene! Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Dónde está tu hermana mayor, mi prometido, Olivia?"

I felt fear course through my veins as I dared myself to turn around and when I did I saw him with a few other boys I recognized and I screamed at them, "Dejas aquí en este momento Chino! No eres bienvenido aquí! Olivia te fuiste por una razón y ella no te quiere de vuelta!"

He glared at me at that response and sped off and screamed, "Vas a pagar por esto! Toda su familia lo hará!"

Ponyboy began to question me about who they were and all I told him was that they were former friends of my older brother and sister. I couldn't tell him the truth or he would be in danger.

Soon we made it to Pony's house and when we entered we saw Johnny and Dally sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi Dal. Hi Johnny." I said smiling at them.

"Hey there Selene! I ain't seen you round here for a while!" Johnny said, actually seeming happy to see me.

Dally only looked at me, smiled, and then turned back to watching TV. Next thing I know somebody else walks into the house and I turn to see none other than Two-Bit and Hope standing there.

Dally got up quickly, getting his switchblade out and standing next to me in a protecting way. I slipped my hand in my backpocket and knew that if things got ugly I would have to use my switchblade.

Everything was dead quiet. We all wondered who would speak up first.


	12. Gone Again

Selene's POV

I was furious. How dare she bring people with her! This was so unfair! Two against twenty-five. She was going to pay for doing this, but I couldn't do anything right now so I turned to Dally and grabbed his arm and said, "Dallas lets go. They aren't even worth our time. They are just a bunch of lousy Socs."

"Selene! Stay out of this! Go home Selene I don't want you getting hurt." He said turning to me with an angry look on his face.

"I am not leaving Dally! Not without you! They is gonna kill you Dal! We gotta leave." I said.

"No Blue Streak! I never ever back out of a fight! Go home!" he yelled.

"Ooh~ Trouble in paradise it seems." I heard one of the Soc boys taunt.

"Dally please!" I said, feeling frantic knowing that they could jump us at any moment.

"Selene! I ain't gonna back outta this fight! Get lost!" he yelled, I could see he was quite angry.

I felt like a chord snapped in my heart and I yelled back, "Fine!"

I ran off quite fast, feeling tears run down my face, but I didn't go back to my house, instead I found myself at the steps of the Shepard house. I quickly went up and knocked on the door and was relieved to see Tim answer but he looked a little confused at first.

"What're you doing here? Dally ain't here, run along now little girl." He said in an irritated way.

"I need your help! Dally is getting into a fight with about 26 Socs down at the lot near Ponyboy's house and I know he can't take them all and I couldn't convince him to leave. You're his friend aren't you? Can't you knock some sense into him!? Before he gets himself killed!" I said in a frantic voice.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't gurantee you I'll be able to get him outta there. You best run along home now and try not to worry about him." Tim said.

I listened to Tim's advice and I went home without hesitation and was so tired I was asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

Tim's POV

_Damn that little broad of Dally's sure seemed worried about him. He must be in some real trouble for her to come to me for help. _I thought as I walked down the street taking my good old time knowing that Dally was probably okay. Boy was I sure wrong.

When I rounded the corner I saw a bunch of Socs getting into their cars and drive off real quick and that's when I ran into the lot to see Dally laying there face down in the dirt. I quickly got over to his side and flipped him on his back and he groaned. He had slash marks all over and bruises and a real nasty looking bloody lip.

"Hey Dal? Can you walk?" I asked.

"Ugh…Tim 'sthat you…?" he asked opening the eye that wasn't bruised.

"Yeah it's me. Your little girlfriend came to my house earlier and asked me to talk you out of it. Guess I was too late huh?" I said chuckling slightly.

"Just a little off time Shepard. Not like this would be the first time that's happened." Dally said.

I helped him up and got him back to my place where I had to fix him up. He fell asleep on my couch long before that and I didn't really mind, he'd done it before.

The next morning I decided it would be a good idea to go inform Dal's broad about this little incident and from what I heard she lived across the street from the Curtis house, when I knocked on the door I was greeted by a pretty young woman around the age of 18 I would guess, she looked mad.

"Who are you? What do you want hood!?" she asked angrily.

"My name is Tim Shepard, I need to speak to Selene." I said.

The woman went to the staircase and yelled upstairs, "Selene! Some guy named Tim needs to talk to you!"

Selene came running down the steps and she looked at me, "Is he okay!?"

"Well…Not really…I got him just as the Socs were leaving, he was beat up pretty bad and he's staying at my place for now." I said seeing the emotions on her face.

"Can I go see him?" she asked, I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Yeah you can Selene." I said and with that she followed me back to my place but when we entered, Dally was gone. Only a note and a box lay in the place where he once slept. It was addressed to Selene so I handed it to her.

Selene's POV

I felt fear race through my body as I entered and saw no sign of Dally. Tim handed me the box and the note and I quickly fumbled to open the note.

_Blue Streak,_

_ I ain't really the type of guy to express my feelings on paper but I can try my best. I am leaving again and I'm sorry it's on such short notice. I have to leave for a little while to cool down and I'm not sure when I'll be back. Blue Streak, you are the first living human person I have ever loved and while I'm gone please don't forget me. Open the box I gave you. Remember Selene, I love you._

_ Signed, Dallas Winston_

After that I quickly opened up the box and was shocked to see a beautiful necklace with a moon and star made of garnet gemstones on it. I almost cried when I saw it. I couldn't believe he would get me something so nice. When I put it on everything started to impact me. Dally was gone and I had no idea where he had gone.


	13. Crossroads

Selene's POV

I didn't know what to do. Everything was come crashing down. Our house was robbed and a letter from Dally was slipped into my locker, a fake no doubt I didn't even bother reading knowing there was no way Dal would have been able to get into my school.

Every night I would pray for things to get better and for Dally to come back. I felt so sick and so sad without him and I knew it was a matter of time before Hope did something worse. I confided in Ponyboy.

No matter how hard we tried to convince Two-Bit she was no good he wouldn't listen. I felt despair and felt as if there were walls closing in on me. It didn't help that Chino kept bothering my family and I knew if he didn't leave we would have to move and I would never see Dally again.

Months passed. This time three months passed before Dally came back. I cried and cried to him and he said he didn't know what he was going to do about Hope and Two-Bit, perhaps have the gang cut off contact with him. The reunion was sweet but short. Nothing seemed to be going right anymore.

One day when I went to the Curtis house to see Ponyboy I saw Two-Bit there with Hope and I glared at her and Pony suggested we take a walk.

I told him about Dally returning and nobody else knew because he was staying at my home. I didn't want Hope to know this.

"Selene she's gonna find out sometime…" Pony said trying to be helpful.

"I hope something bad happens to her! I wish she were never here! Things would be better…" I said in a sorrowful voice.

Pony had nothing else to say so we parted ways and I went back home, happy to return to Dally. He was the only comfort I had.

"Things are gonna get better soon Blue Streak…" he said in a comforting voice.

"Do you think…maybe we should press charges against Hope so she'll be put in jail?" I asked.

"She's a cops daughter, and a Soc at that. Nobody is gonna believe two Greasers." Dally said with a empty voice.

"What're we gonna do Dally? She ain't gonna leave us alone until you are dead…" I said in a sad voice.

"I really didn't want it to come to this but…let's run away together Selene." He said.

"Are you serious Dally?" I asked.

"Yes I am serious. Let's run away." He said, seriousness in his voice.

I didn't know what to say or what to do, I would miss my family and friends so much but I wanted to be with Dally. I was at crossroads and I didn't know what to do.


	14. Running Away

Selene's POV

I knew that one day this would happen where I would have to make this decision. A million thoughts raced through my mind. After a moment of conflicting with myself I turned to Dally with an answer.

"Yes." I said with finality in my voice.

So Dally went upstair with me and helped me pack a suitcase with clothing in it and he took it downstairs and told me to get into the car that was parked outside. I listened and hurried got in an old broken down looking car. A few minutes afterwards Dallas shoved my bag into the trunk and got into the front seat, starting up the car.

"Listen we gotta hurry up Selene. I know Hope has been snooping around and probably told her father who is a cop. He's gonna come after us." Dallas said and then continued, "No turning back now okay?"

I nodded, understanding the consequences that would come with this and with that Dally sped off. I had no idea where we were going but I didn't care. I was going to be able to stay with Dally. After a couple hours it started to get dark out and I fell asleep in the car.

I didn't know how long I was out but I when I woke up I was no longer in a car, I was asleep in a bed. I sat up and turned to see Dally asleep next to me, I shook his arm and he woke slowly.

"Hnn…? What's going on…? You okay Blue Streak?" he asked slowly sitting up.

"Y-yeah fine but where are we?" I asked looking around.

"In a motel." He said simply.

"No I mean like the city and stuff." I said.

"We are in a small town in Texas, a remote area. Not much else I can tell you." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" I ask curiously.

"Well to support us I was forced to go out and find…a JOB." He said shuddering.

"So do I have to stay in here all day?" I asked.

"Actually here," he said and handed me some money and then continued, "I need you to pick up some food at a store, be quick about it though."

So a little after he left I left to go to the store and quickly bought some things and came back. Dally didn't come back until late that night and he looked tired out. I gave him a sandwich and he downed it in a minute. Suddenly I felt fear and I didn't know what I was going to do. I missed my family a lot but I couldn't let Dally know.

I knew I went into this fully knowing I would have to give up my family and I would have to stick with this. I love Dally too much to let him go.


	15. Trouble

Olivia's POV

I couldn't believe this. Selene had run off with that hood, Dallas. Now this! Who could have done this to poor JJ and Serena!? Whoever did it was going to pay big time. The first people I was going to interrogate were those Curtis brothers across the street. I angrily walked across the street and pounded on the door.

It wasn't the oldest Curtis who answered this time it was one of his kid brothers who looked to be about sixteen, he began to speak, "Uh…may I help you ma'am?"

"Who was it." I asked with vemon in my voice.

"Who was who?" the boy seemed confused.

"Who snuck into my house and cut my kid brother and sister!" I yelled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"W-woah! I don't know what you are talking about ma'am! D-darry!" he yelled sacredly.

I saw Darry enter the room and grab Sodapop and yank him back and he looked at me and said in a calm voice, "Anything I can help you with?"

"Do you have any idea of who could have cut my kid brother and sister last night?" I asked glaring.

"No I don't. But why would somebody come after your family like that…?" he asked questionably.

"Darry…Pony didn't want to tell you yesterday," he said and then turned to me and continued, "I know there is this Soc girl named Hope who really disliked your sister and might've done it because she was angry…that Selene and Dally ran away together…"

"What?! Dally ran away with Selene!? No wonder Pony was so down last night…" Darry said.

"Thanks for the information. I have to go kick some serious butt now." I said leaving quickly.

Selene's POV

It was kinda nice just me and him every day. True to his word, he got a job and soon so did I. We had to change the way we looked though because every newspaper had the head line: "14 Year Old Puerto Rican Girl, Selene Santiago, Leaves Friends and Family To Be With Well-Known Tulsa Hood, Dallas Winston."

They were looking for us so we changed it up a bit. Dallas didn't dye his hair but he made himself look like less of a threat and didn't look like the Dally back in Tulsa. I let the blue streak in my hair fade to green and I put it up most of the time. Nobody recognized us which was good. I thought everything would be okay. I was wrong.

Nobody's POV

Later on the next month Hope's father got tipped off to where Selene and Dally were. Selene and Dally were not aware anybody knew and so they stay happy in that quiet little town. At least, until Hope's father and the fuzz were to get there.


	16. Problems

Olivia's POV

How could SHE know about my problems. About Chino! She couldn't, she couldn't know about Chino. Nobody knows about Chino here in Tulsa. She was just trying to get me to leave, I knew she hurt my little brother and sister. Not like I could do much about it which irritated me so much more.

I walked home angrily, not noticing a car in the driveway next to mine. As soon as I noticed I felt fear and saw Chino step out and walk over to me and try to kiss me.

"Leave me alone you _cerdo enfermo_!" I yelled at him and shoved him away.

"Aw come on? Aren't you happen to see me, _su amable y__misericordioso__novio_!" he said grabbing my hand.

"Aye! Suéltame bruto!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I didn't notice Darry Curtis run out of his house, "Hey! What's with the commotion over there?"

Chino saw Darry and tried to drag me in the car and I screamed again, "Aye! Let me go! Let me go!"

Darry came running over and grabbed my other arm and yanked me from Chino and said, "Hey there pal. I think you should leave. Obviously the girl don't want to go with you."

Chino glared at me and sped off in his car and I turned to Darry and talked in a quiet voice, "Thanks for saving me Darrel."

Darry smiled at me, "It was no problem. Who was that?"

I sigh and begin to explain to Darry that Chino is my ex-fiance and I left him but he still wants me.

Darry looked a little confused and then said, "Well if you ever need any more help then you know where I live…"

I smiled and nodded and said thank you as he left and I walked into my house. Ángel had already left and probably dropped Serena and JJ off at school by now.

Darry's POV

_That Olivia is kind of odd…_I thought as I worked hard to finish a roofing job. Though that guy with her kinda scared me. He looked like if he was given the chance he could do a lot of damage. I guess I would have to keep an eye out.

Selene's POV

It was nice here with Dallas but one day he came home early, panting, he ran back.

"Hm? Dally what's going?" I asked.

"We gotta get outta here! Now! The fuzz are here! They is looking for us! We gotta run!" Dally said.

I felt shocked run through my body, then fear and sadness. We were trapped like rats.


	17. Returning Home

Selene's POV

Seeing poor JJ and Serena in that state was heartbreaking and it made me realize why Hope had her father let us go. Dally looked enraged and I knew he was tired of Hope ruining his life.

"This is the last straw. I have to go talk to Two-Bit now!" Dally yelled.

"Dal but what if Hope is there!?" I said looking at him.

"I don't care! I have to confront Two-Bit about this hooker who is trying to tear us apart!" he said and stormed out of my house.

I tried to stop even though it wouldn't work, all I have to do now is wait, wait for him to return.

Dally's POV

I can't stand that stupid girl! I can't stand her and she needs to stay out of my life! After a minute of walking around angrily I found Two-Bit's house and knocked harshly on the door.

The next moment Two-Bit answered and said, "What do you want Dally."

"Tell your little hooker to stay away from me and Selene! She is ruining our life!" I said glaring at him.

"I told you not to call her hooker! How dare you! She ain't ruining your life! You are just jealous I ended up with a beautiful Soc!" he yelled back and slammed the door shut in my face.

After that I left his house angry at the world and returned to Selene's house and sat down on the couch and I must have dozed off because when I woke up it was late at night.

I decided it would do me no harm to go stop by Tim's place and that's exactly what I did.

"Hey Dal. Long time no see." Tim said as he let me into his place.

"Yeah I know. You haven't seen me since I ran away." I said.

"Which time? When you left my house or when you ran away and took Selene with you?" he asked.

"So you know about me and Selene runnin away together?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. It was all over the papers. You must be quite in love to run away with her." Tim said and then continued, "That was a daring move on your part Dal."

"What can I say. People do crazy things in the name of love." I said lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag on it.

"So you really do 'love' this girl Dallas?" Tim said questionably.

"If I didn't than I wouldn't have run away with her now would I?" I said looking at him.

"I guess you're right Dally." Tim said looking at me.

"Listen Tim I hate to run but I should be getting back to Selene's before she begins to worry." I said and left.

Selene's POV

I woke up early but stayed up in my room, thinking, staring at my ceiling. My world was coming crashing down and I knew it. Hope would crush me like a bug and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Then one thing flashed through my mind. Dally. I didn't want to lose Dally. I would die if I lost him! I began to feel sick knowing that she was going to tear us apart and I felt tears streaming down my face. I felt trapped with no way out.


	18. Threat

Olivia's POV

_How dare she! She has no right to threaten me like that! _I thought angrily to myself. She has no right to come to my house and threaten me like that. Especially not about Chino who I know full well she's probably never spoken to.

I went downstairs to make sure she left and saw Dally asleep on the couch and decided not to bother him so I went back upstairs and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

Selene's POV

After conflicting with myself I quickly went downstairs to see Dally asleep on the couch and I started on breakfast, making pancakes and scrambled eggs. After a few minutes Dally was up and in the kitchen waiting for breakfast to be finished. I made him three pancakes and a plate of scrambled eggs to which he ate in 5 minutes.

"C'mon. More Blue Streak, I'm hungry." He whined.

"You know you could say please once in a while." I grumbled as I made more food.

"Please ain't in my vocabulary." He said kicking back in the chair and putting his feet on the table.

"I'm surprised the word 'vocabulary' is in your vocabulary!" I said laughing.

"Hey come on! I'm not that dumb Selene!" he said as I handed him another plate of food.

After a little while my kid brother and sister came downstairs and then soon after Olivia and Ángel came down. Ángel was running late as usual and grabbed a pancake and dashed out the door. Olivia was able to sit and eat for a little while before hurrying JJ and Serena to get ready and then rushing out the door with them.

Soon after they left I began to get ready to head out for school.

"Do you have to go to school Selene?" Dally whined.

"Yes of course I do Dally. I need to be able to get a good education so I can get a good job." I explained.

"Yeah but you can get hurt in school! I can't be there to protect you!" he said.

"I will be Dally. I promise you I am fine in school. Besides, I have Pony with me." I said grabbing my bag.

"Can't you fake sickness for at least one day?" Dally asked.

"Goodbye Dally. I'll see you after school." I said walking out the door for school.

"Hi Selene…" Ponyboy said to me as we met up going to school.

"Hi Ponyboy…listen I am sorry about running off like that…it's just that Hope is trying to ruin me and Dal's life…" I said looking down.

"I know…I forgive you." Ponyboy said and I smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Pony!" I said happily.

He blushed and said, "Y-yeah…sure."

Olivia's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about my family worriedly on my way to work as a cleaning maid in the home of some rich Soc family. I was worried about my family especially with Chino around it was dangerous.

My job was tiring seeing as the teenage boy that was the family's son was such a mess maker and I was stuck cleaning up after the boy. The boy was a perverted little jerk too, always trying to hit on the maids because he too much time on his hands.

"Hey there Miss Olivia. You are late again." I heard the boy greet me as I walked in.

"Where are your parents." I asked.

"Out of town for the week. I got the whole house to myself!" he said gleefully.

I couldn't stand that Soc boy or his friends. The boy's name is Timothy and the boys who he has over most of the time are named Bob and Randy. They were real troublemakers and always making messes and reaking havoc in the house.

It was a battle in itself just working here but they added to the problem, but I knew I had to deal with it to make a good income.

Dally's POV

It was so boring being here alone. I wasn't allowed to do anything. All I did was sit around and wait for Selene to get home but this time I took a nap and by the time I woke up Selene was almost getting out of school and I decided to meet her over there. So I went over there and boy was I mad to see Two-Bit there too, waiting for Hope no doubt and I did my best to ignore him.

After a couple minutes kids started pouring out of the school and I see Selene run out of the building with Ponyboy behind her, they were laughing and joking around.

"Hey there Blue Streak! Hi Pony!" I said walking over to them casually.

"Hi Dal. What're you doing here?" asked Ponyboy.

"Making sure nobody hurts Selene. Especially Hope." I said with vemon in my voice.

"She's a menace and she needs to start learning to stay out of other people's lives." I said.

I noticed then that Ponyboy and Selene were quiet and looking behind me and I turned around to see an angry Hope and Two-Bit standing there.


	19. More Problems

Chino's POV

I couldn't keep my mind off that girl and how she knew so much about my sweet, hard-to-get Olivia and her family. She was pretty cute too, I knew she had somebody with her, the man's hair didn't blend in with the bushes too well.

I just had to keep watch on Olivia's house, also making sure she wasn't getting to friendly with that man who came to defend her the other day. She is coming back to Puerto Rico with me and she is gonna marry me. I won't leave until she does.

Selene's POV

After that little incident Dally took me home and told me that she was bluffing and tried to comfort me but I knew she wasn't lying. I felt scared for Olivia. She's been trapped like a rat ever since she broke up with Chino 5 years ago.

"Everything is gonna be okay Selene. She's a liar." Dally said in a comforting voice.

I sighed and laid my head down on Dally's chest and hugged him and quietly spoke, "I'm scared…Hope is not only trying to hurt Olivia but she's trying to split us up too…"

"She ain't gonna split us up. I love you too much to let that happen." Dally said with difinity in his voice.

I really hoped Dally was right. I really wanted everything to be okay.

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER IS SHOOORT. BTW I need some input. Go to my poll on my profile and vote plz. Thank you~!


	20. The Question

Selene's POV

I felt anger boil up inside me as I looked outside to see a gleeful Two-Bit and Sodapop with two horses and Hope standing next to them. Dallas could see I was angry and looked out the window and saw and then turned to me and said,

"Ignore them Selene. She's just trying to get you angry."

"She's turning them into her little minions! Soon enough she's gonna have them separating us! I don't want to be separated from you!" I yelled in exasperation.

"Well actually I got a way she won't be able to separate us." Dally said simply, sitting on the couch smoking.

"Really what is it?" I asked curious about it.

"Well…if you were to get pregnant-" I didn't let him continue after that.

"Are you INSANE! Dallas Winston how dare you even suggest that! I'm fourteen!" I yelled.

"Yeah well it's a way for us to stay together! You have a kid then we get married and then they can't separate us! You've got quite far with me before! Why won't you do this then?" he asked, confused at why I was angry.

"I am fourteen! I'm not ready for a child or to get married at that matter!" I yelled back.

"Yeah well then they are gonna find a way to separate us unless you have a kid and we get married!" Dally retorted.

I grabbed my jacket and put it on and he yelled, "Where the heck do you think you're goin?!"

"I'm going out for a walk to cool down! Don't follow me!" I yelled and went outside slamming the door behind me, not noticing that everybody at the Curtis house was wide eyed and staring at me.

A few moments after I stormed outside, Dally followed and tried to grab my arm.

"You ain't going nowhere Selene! It's dangerous out here! You know that and I don't want you getting her!" he said.

"Let me go Dallas! I can do what I want! Besides I need to cool down because what you said was absurd!" I retorted.

"If you really think you are old enough to make your own decisions then why not even try my suggestion!" he asked obviously confused.

"If I were to get pregnant the cops would stick your ass in jail so fast it would make your head spin Dallas!" I yelled.

It was at this time I noticed everybody across the street staring wide eyed at us. Dally must have noticed it to because he said, "What! What're you all staring at!"

They said nothing, just stared at us. I groaned and ran back in my house and up to my room, after a minute Dally followed too.

Dally's POV

I just don't understand what I did wrong. It was a full proof plan and she doesn't even wanted to hear it. I thought she loved me so much she would do anything to be with me. I knew I couldn't stay on that so I followed her upstairs and found her crying on her bed and I sat down next to her and hugged her and rubbed her head.

"Listen Selene…I'm sorry for suggesting that. I guess you are too young to be a mom…" I said in the most comforting voice I could come up with.

She didn't say anything which I hoped was a good sign as she finally stopped crying and fell asleep, so I left her alone and went down to sleep on the couch. When I laid down I looked up at the ceiling and wondered, _Did I just ruin our relationship…?_


	21. Relief

Selene's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about what Dally said. I loved him a lot but honestly I wasn't ready to go that far with him in our relationship. I didn't want to lose him though. When I finally decided to get up it was already late and everybody was gone from the house so I went downstairs to see Dally sitting on the couch.

"H-hi Dal…L-listen I-" he got up and put a finger on my lips to stop me from talking.

"There is no need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong Selene." He said looking down.

I quickly gave him and hug and a kiss and he gladly returned the kiss.

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday Dally…" I said looking down.

"It's fine with me if you ain't ready Selene. It ain't your fault." He said simply.

I sighed in relief and sat down on the couch next to him, snuggling up with him. After a little while of cuddling and kissing Dally suggested we go for a walk so I went upstairs and changed into clothing and walked outside with Dally. I glanced over towards the Curtis house and even though I wanted to go over there, Hope was there so that was not an option.

I almost didn't notice Johnny walk across the street and say, "Hey Dal! Hey Selene! Long time no see!"

"How you been Johnny?" asked Dally smiling at him.

"Fine Dal. I haven't seen you at the Curtis house for a while." He said.

"I don't trust that Hope girl. She's a menace who wants to cause me and Selene nothing but pain…Do me a favor Johnny. Don't trust her, ever." Dally said in a serious tone.

"Okay Dal. I won't but you gotta come over with me. Please?" Johnny asked.

"Sorry Johnny I can't. I'm not gonna risk Selene's life." Dally said.

With that Johnny went back over to the Curtis house and me and Dally just walked and talked, mainly about our future together. He revealed that he wanted to marry me soon because he was scared of losing me to some other man. I would marry him soon but Olivia would most defineatly not allow it. After our walk when we were coming back Johnny came bounding across the street.

"Will you please just come over?" he begged.

"No Johhny." Dally said irritation in his voice.

"Dally it'll be okay. We can over there for a little while." I said smiling at Johnny as he mouthed the words 'thank you'.

"Fine we'll go. But you stay by my side the entire time Selene. You dig?" he said.

I nodded and we walked over and I was greeted by Ponyboy who I smiled at and said, "Hi Ponyboy!"

"Hi Selene." He said with a small smile on his face. Him and I talked for a while and Dally sat next to me, watching Sodapop ride around happily on his horse.

I just hoped that she wouldn't try to mess with poor Dally. He was angry enough at her. If she didn't stop I knew he would go after her.


	22. Calm Before The Storm

Selene's POV

I couldn't stand Two-Bit and Hope being together. Two-Bit and I could never ever be friends because of Hope. After Dally said we best get home I listened and we walked back to my house.

"I ain't going back there again anytime soon." Dally said and we sat down on the couch lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah yeah, I know it Dal…" I mumbled sitting down next to him.

"What're you thinking bout?" asked Dally, he always knew when I was thinking about something.

"About my fifteenth birthday that's coming up in a few months…"I muttered.

"What about it?" asked Dally.

"Well…usually teen girls have a sweet 16, but because I'm Puerto Rican I have to have something called a quinceañera on my 15th birthday." I began to explain.

"And what happens with a quinceañera…?" he said, having difficulty pronouncing the word.

"It's when a girl becomes a woman. It's kinda hard to explain I guess…" I said slowly.

"If it ain't for a few months then don't think about it so much right now." He said kissing my head.

I nodded and all of a sudden felt a wave of sleepiness pass onto me and I fell asleep, snuggled up with Dally.

Olivia's POV

I couldn't believe that Dallas would actually suggest that to my little sister! How dare he! She is only 14 going on 15. I didn't trust him and no matter how much I wanted to kick him out of my house I didn't know if I could. It would cause Selene too much upset and I didn't want her to run off with him again.

I walked into the house and saw Dally and Selene asleep on the couch together, which angered me but I decided I wasn't going to disturb them.

I started on dinner and I knew soon Ángel would be home. When he got home I woke Selene and Dally and got Serena and JJ downstairs and we all ate dinner in silence. There wasn't really anything to talk about. Afterwards I went up to my room quietly and look out the window and felt sadness run through my body, thinking of my family's safety. None of them would be safe because Chino was around.

He was going to drag me back to Puerto Rico one way or another. I just knew that it would happen sooner or later. I feared for my family and wondered if I should surrender myself to him and go back to Puerto Rico with him, even though it would be mean I wouldn't be able to see my family ever again.

I would was caught between two decisions. Besides what did I have to lose besides my family…not like I have anybody I'm serious with in my life right now…

* * *

Hi you guys. I know this was a short chapter but bear with me here. Also. I have a poll up on my profile cause IDK who to pair Olivia with...Right now I think she would be a good match with Darry but I want some other opinions too though I will probably pair her with Darry.


	23. Planning

Selene's POV

Before I knew it, November had come around and it was time to start planning for my quincenera. The first thing on my list was my date-of-honor which me and Olivia fought over. She thought it would be best if Ponboy was my date-of-honor but I wanted it to be Dally as to not break Pony's heart even more. After a long argument she finally agreed to let it be Dally even though I knew he didn't want to seeing as it would force him to look nice.

The most challenging thing I knew was going to be picking out a dress. Some of my Socy cousins had dresses custom made and came over with an entire box of dresses.

Dallas took one look at the box and got up to leave but was unfortunate caught by my cousin Lena.

"Oh no! You aren't going anywhere mister! You're Selene's date-of-honor so you have to sit here and watch her try on dresses!" Lena yelled at him.

"Okay okay. Geez. No need to bite my head off." He grumbled and sat back down on the couch.

After a long while of trying on dresses we actually found one that even Dally liked. It was a pretty white dress with long lacey sleeves and the skirt poofed out. It was beautiful.

"You look like a princess." Dally said laughing.

"Does that mean you like it?" I said twirling around.

"Yeah yeah I guess it does kid." He said with a smile on his face.

I squealed happily and gave him a big hug, much to my cousin's disgust.

After they left I carefully put the dress away so it wouldn't get damaged and sat on the couch snuggling up with him after staying up for a while longer and planning some other things.

"Are you gonna invite the gang?" Dally asked curiously.

"Yeah I am. I think I might even have Pony and Johnny be part of the ceremony." I said smiling.

"You gonna invite Two-Bit?" asked Dally in a low voice.

"I don't know right now…I just don't know Dally…" I said looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about it right now, you still got some planning time." He said kissing my head.

I yawned and snuggled into him falling into a content sleep, dreaming of me and Dally.

Chino's POV

I know where they are. That little blonde girl lead me straight to them without even knowing. Ha! Joke is on her now, even if she didn't want me to find them. Such a naïve little girl she is. Soon I will be able have my precious Olivia back.

When I get her back I will return to Puerto Rico, it is awful here in America. Too rough for a delicate girl like Olivia. The first thing I have to do is get rid of that man that lives across the street from her. He is too much of a threat to me to let him live.

Selene is 14 and her birthday is in January. She'll be having a quinceanera I would think. Perhaps I should show up there to wish the birthday girl a happy day. Yes that would be a perfect thing to do. I just have to be patient.

Selene' POV

The next day I got up early to get ready for school and met up with Ponyboy before we got to school.

"Pony! Pony!" I said running up to him.

"Hi Selene, long time no see." He said turning to me.

"I gotta ask you for a favor Ponyboy." I said.

"What do you need Selene?" Ponyboy asked looking at me.

"Could you maybe be in my quinceanera?" I asked.

"What's that?" Ponyboy asked.

So I explained to him what it was and what he would be a part of. He said he would have to talk to Darry about it but if it were up to him he would totally do it for me.

I was happy he said that and after school I asked Johnny and he said he would. I knew he didn't need to ask his parents because they wouldn't care.

I was relieved at that but I felt kinda sad when Pony asked me to come over to his place but I said no because I knew Hope and Two-Bit would be there so I returned back to my house.

I wasn't surprised to see Dally sitting there on the couch watching TV.

"You are gonna fry your brain Dally." I said to him as I set my bag on the floor.

"My brain is already fried," He said glancing over at me and then continued, "How was school?"

"School was fine Dal. And no, I ain't having problems with Hope. She leaves me alone and I leave her alone, it works out." I said.

He sighed in relief, "Good."

"Hey Dally…?" I asked cautiously.

"hm?" he asked looking at me and so I said, "If I would agree to marry you right now would you marry me?"

"Course I would? Why do you ask?" he said, amusement in his voice.

"No reason. Just a question." I said giggling.

Our conversation was interrupted at a knock on the door, and I looked through the peep hole to see Pony and Darry standing there so I quickly opened the door.

"He can be in the ceremony thing you are having but I have to talk to your sister bout it." Darry said before a word could even come out of my mouth.

I didn't say a word but ran upstairs to get Olivia who had the day off today. She quickly went downstairs to talk to Darry while I joked around with Pony and Dally.

Olivia's POV

"Yes? What do you need to talk about?" I asked Darry as we stepped outside.

"When will this little thing be going on?" Darry asked.

"First of all it's called a quinceanera. And secondly its gonna happen the day of Selene's birthday. January 7th." I added.

"Okay. That's all I needed to know,"he said but I could tell he wanted to say something else, "Are you okay?"

I was a bit taken aback by that question but never the less I answered, "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry bout me, I can take care of myself."

Darry nodded and with that he left, I felt something like butterflies in my stomach, could I really like him?


	24. Aftermath

Chino's POV

_That stupid little hooker! She was going to get it! I swear I will get back at her! _I thought as I drove off in a rage.

She nearly blew my cover! Olivia would have come out and seen me and then I would be in some real trouble. Especially with that stupid man who keeps coming to Olivia's rescue!

Darry's POV

I swear that was Hope I saw run away after firing a bullet from that heater she had. Who she was firing at I didn't know, but my guess was that strange man snooping around Olivia's house. A couple minutes after Olivia ran outside screaming, "What was that!?"

"Somebody shot at a man sitting in his car watching your house!" I said to her.

She looked scared and then just went back inside her house and I didn't like to see her like that so I went over and knocked on the door. She opened it slowly and said, "Y-yes?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." I said.

"Yeah. I'm fine…" she said quietly.

"No you aren't. You are terrified. It was that man named Chino wasn't it?" I asked.

"It probably was him…I'm not sure…" she said.

"Listen…if you ever need anything, you know where I live, I'll help you with anything anyday. I lost my parent just like you and believe me I know how hard it is." I said giving her a small smile.

She smiled back and said thank you and then shut the door so I went home and to sleep because I had work in the morning.

Selene's POV

After being shaken up by the sound of that gunshot I decided to let Dally sleep up in my room and I snuggled with him even though he started to get a little too close.

"Hey! Bad Dally! Bad! No touchie!" I said playfully slapping his hands.

"Aw darn." Dally said smiling slightly and curling up next to me.

I snuggled up with him and we talked about our future and how we were gonna try to get Two-Bit out of this mess before he married Hope. We were gonna be too late though I know it. From what I heard her 18th birthday was in a week.

I felt somehow happy for Two-Bit because he found somebody he loved but at the same time I felt awful knowing it was Hope. I didn't know what Dally was gonna think of that but I knew he wasn't going to like it.


	25. Taking and Going

Selene's POV

Saturday. Too late to stop Two-Bit and I knew it. Dally did too because that day he wouldn't go outside today. I tried to drag him outside but he wouldn't budge.

"I ain't going out there, not today. I am staying inside!" Dally said stubbornly.

"Come on Dal…it'll be okay." I said trying to get him out of the house.

"No way am I going outside and risk seeing Two-Bit make the biggest mistake of his life." Said Dally.

"Fine then. I guess I'll just call my cousins so we can leave for the fittings earlier." I said angrily.

"What fittings?" asked Dally.

"Your tuxedo fitting of course Dally dearest!" I said with a smug smile on my face.

"Ha ha ha. No. I ain't wearing some fancypants tuxedo!" he said.

"Yes you are Dally! Yes you are!"I said with a happy smile on my face as I decided to call my cousins about the fittings so that they would know to come other.

Now all I had to do was wait for them to come, I kept looking out the window and noticed Two-Bit show up there with Hope and I felt as if depressed and jealous. Jealous she was allowed to get married but I could not without consent from my legal guardians which I know that ANGEUEHL and Olivia would never ever let me marry Dally while I was still young even though I would fifteen in a few months.

After a little while my cousins arrive and I dragged Dally outside and saw that the others were outside and called over to Ponyboy and Johnny and they came over.

"What's up Selene?" asked Johnny.

"Listen I know we weren't supposed to have fittings til later but they came early. We gotta go you guys." I said.

"Okay," Ponyboy said and then called over to Darry, "Listen Darry! Me and Johnny have to leave for fittings early! Okay?"

"Yeah that's fine Pony! Be careful you two!" Darry called back.

I saw Two-Bit glare over at us and like Dally I smirked over cruelly at Two-Bit and got into the car and left with Dally, Johnny, and Pony.


	26. Thoughts

Selene's POV

I felt sick satisfaction from leaving with Pony and Johnny before they got to see anything. I felt frustration when we got to the fittings mainly because Dally was playing hard ball. He absolutely hated everything he tried on. Finally I decided I didn't have time to wait and I chose a tuxedo for him and even though he didn't like it I told him he had no choice in the matter anymore.

After we got home Johnny and Pony left and for about an hour I would be left home alone with Dally.

"Hey Selene…?" Dally asked quietly.

"What is it Dally?" I asked

"Why won't you marry me Selene?" he asked.

I was taken aback by the question because I didn't know he had that strong of a desire to marry me. It was flattering but at the same time it made me sad because I knew I couldn't marry him yet.

"I would marry you Dally. I really would but I'm too young…" I said sadly.

"You said that when you turn 15 according to your customs you are a woman. That should mean you are allowed to marry!" Dally said nearly jumping up.

"I wish it were that simple Dal…but it isn't." I said.

"What if you were to get pregnant Selene…? Then would you be able to marry me…?" he asked, he had a sound of desperation in his voice.

"I don't plan on getting pregnant any time soon Dally." I said with a warning tone in my voice.

Dally said nothing after that, just sat back down on the couch, I couldn't help but feel I had said something wrong.

Olivia's POV

My mind was on Darrel Curtis. I couldn't help it. He was just so nice to me and seemed so friendly. I could ignore the fact he was quite attractive.

He was definitely better looking than Chino in my eyes. Chino was kinda scrawny but Darry was very strong. I guess I was kinda attracted to guys like Darry.

Why am I even thinking like this? Darry would never date a foreigner. Besides I'm sure he was probably dating somebody anyways. Even though it would make me extremely jealous I would still be happy for him. You can't stay mad at a guy like him.

I could barely think straight anymore, it was like I was a teenager again, chasing boys around. I had to stop thinking like that, my teen days are over and now I must focus on my family. I am responsible to take care of them with Angel. I have no time for relationships.

Selene's POV

The next day I could help but apologize to Dally for making him all quiet and he said it was okay but I could tell it wasn't. He would be happy when he was married to me so in the mean time I have to make sure he is at least a little happy until I can marry him. The more I thought about it the more his plan seemed to make sense to me. If I were to get pregnant then my family would have to let me marry Dally but I know that I would be in danger if I became pregnant.

I know it would aggravate Hope to no end that I was pregnant and I had a feeling she would get some of her Soc friends to beat the crap out of me and then just like that the baby will have died.

Then again I don't know if Dally would even let me out of the house if I were pregnant. He's the type of person to be quite overprotective.

The more I thought about it the more risks seemed to pop up and so many different things could happen. It made me nervous and I began to think that maybe I just wouldn't have any children but I know I wouldn't be able to stick to that because even though Dally hates kids he seems to badly want one of his own.

I decided that I wouldn't think about it anymore because I didn't want to worry about it. I'm only fourteen. I shouldn't be worrying about marriage and having children right now. I should be focusing on what normal girls my age though about.

Problem with that was I didn't know what other girls thought about. I wasn't like normal girls. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I thought so hard I didn't even notice Dally talking to me.

"Selene? You still there…?" Dally asked.

"Huh? Yeah sorry I was thinking…" I said.

"What about?" he asked.

"About our future together…" I said quietly.

He hugged me and kissed my head and then suggested we take a walk. I agreed and we left for our walk, it was getting colder and colder outside. I was freezing even wearing my leather jacket. We were walking and talking like it was nothing and then Dally noticed Two-Bit and Hope going for a walk too and I felt him squeeze my hand and pull me closer. I felt a little nervous.

I didn't know what was going to go on. That scared me.


	27. Hard Decisions

Selene's POV

I couldn't believe Two-Bit would dare say that! I was gonna prove to everybody that even thought I was young I could still get married, have kids, just like them. I would prove Two-Bit wrong. As soon as we arrived at my house I dragged him upstairs.

"Hm? What's wrong Blue Streak?" asked Dally.

"Dally we seriously need to talk." I said.

"Sure Selene. What about?" he asked.

"I want to get married to you Dally." I said with confidence in my voice.

At first he seemed a little shocked to hear me say that and he said nothing for a few moments but then he said, "When?"

"Perferably, you propose to me at my quinceanera. Turning fifteen makes me a woman and I should be allowed to make my own decisions in life." I said quietly.

"They'll never let us get married Selene…" Dally said sadly.

"What if…what if…" I couldn't say it.

"Selene but…wouldn't that be dangerous for you?" Dally asked with a look of shock on his face.

"I want to marry you Dally. I want to be with you and nobody else." I said.

"I know Selene but are you sure you actually are ready for this?" Dally asked, suddenly he seemed opposed to the idea that he had.

"I am Dally. Don't worry about me, I'm willing to do anything to be with you Dally." I said smiling, I felt a little scared myself but something told me I was ready for all this to happen.

Ponyboy's POV

I was happy for Two-Bit to say in the least. He had finally found somebody to love but I knew this would cause problems for Selene and Dally. I had stopped seeing Dally all together and I only saw Selene when we were in school. They wouldn't come over because Two-Bit and Hope were always over and I knew it.

I was at least happy I was going to be a part of Selene's quinceanera. I didn't really know what it was but I was still happy to be in it. It didn't help Steve kept taunting me about Selene and Dally.

He was starting to get as bad as Hope and I guessed that's how they came to date for about a month for a couple years ago. He taunted me and I taunted right back which made Sodapop the middle man in all of this which I know he hated badly.

"Steve c'mon! We gotta leave for work!" I heard Soda call as he walked out the door and a couple minutes later Steve followed, leaving me home with Darry before he left for work.

Next thing I know I hear people walk in the door and see Two-Bit and Hope walk into the house as if it were their own.

"Hi Pony!" Two-Bit said cheerfully.

I was about having had it with them being here all the time and I was at my end when I said, "Two-Bit, Hope, can you guys go somewhere else other than here because I want Selene and Dally to be able to come over without Dally nearly all over her protecting her from you two. So can't you just leave!"

They looked a little shocked and taken back by my strong feelings. I could only wonder what they would say next.


	28. Shock

Selene's POV

As soon as we heard Hope say she was pregnant I felt Dally grab me, put me over his shoulder and leave with me.

"Dally! Put me down!" I yelled in protest.

"No way no how. I don't want you near that hooker!" Dally yelled.

I heard Two-Bit yell not to call her that but Dally didn't listen and he dragged me home and locked us up inside an angry look on his face.

Ponyboy's POV

I was sick and tired of them ruining everything when they just randomly show up.

"You see what you did! God damn you guys! I told you not to come round here anymore!" I yelled running across the street, thankfully Dally let me in and I cried to Selene about how frustrated they made me and she comforted me.

"It's alright Pony…if it's okay with your brother Darry I'll let you stay here for a night or two." She said smiling.

"Where would I sleep? Dally sleeps on the couch don't he?" I asked curiously.

"He can sleep on my bedroom floor for a couple days." She said simply.

"What!? I don't want to sleep on the floor!" Dally protested.

She elbowed him in the stomach and gave him a warning look which was kinda funny in my eyes. I had never seen anybody stand up to Dally like that.

"Hey Ponyboy…? Can you keep a secret?" she asked suddenly.

"Um…Yes…?" I answered kinda confused.

"You can tell nobody else this though…Hope isn't the only one pregnant…" she said quietly.

Suddenly it hit me, Selene was pregnant with Dally's baby! I felt sort of a panicy feeling because that could mean if somebody else found out Dally could be arrested…I had to make sure nobody else found out.


	29. Leaving

Selene's POV

I looked at Dally as he opened the door. An angry smirk showed on his face as he said, "Well if it isn't the baby daddy? Where's the hooker?"

I heard Two-Bit fly into a rage, "I told you! Don't you dare call her that! You and Selene need to stay away from me and Hope!"

I felt an angry wave pass over me and I got up and walked over to the door and glared at Two-Bit.

"We'll stay away from you when you stop going to the Curtis house!" I yelled.

"We are allowed to go there if we want!" Two-Bit retorted.

I guess I made him quite mad and he made a move to punch me in the stomach and Dally flew into a rage and shoved him before he could and then socked Two-Bit hard in the jaw.

"If you dare touch her Two-Bit. I will kill you and your fiancé and your baby!" Dally yelled as he slammed the door shut in Two-Bit's face.

After a moment he began to ask me if I was okay and of course I said yes but I didn't know about Ponyboy because he was still sitting on the couch, mouth half open.

"Ponyboy…?" I asked.

"Y-you're pregnant…" he said in a quiet voice.

"Are you gonna be okay Pony?" Dally asked.

"I don't know if I'm okay. I'm in shock right now I guess." He said blinking rapidly.

"Maybe you should take a nap Pony to clear your head." I suggested to Pony.

"No I really should get back home before Darry worries." Ponyboy said getting up.

"Okay. Bye Pony! See you in a couple days!" I said smiling as I let him out of the house.

He smiled at me before running across the street and back into his house.

"I really hope he doesn't tell. I'll be forced to get rid of him if he squeals bout anything." Dally said in a threatening tone.

"I won't let you dare even lay a finger on Ponyboy. He ain't doing nothing wrong." I said sitting down on the couch turning on the TV.

"Yeah but if he tells and Hope or Two-Bit gets word of it they'll have me arrested." Dally said.

I curled up next to him and spoke in a quiet voice, "That ain't gonna happen Dal…"

I remember him talking, unsure about what it was because I fell asleep moments after. I had such a wonderful dream of me and Dally and our baby.

My dream disappeared as I was awoken by the smell of dinner and noticed that everyone was already home. Dinner was quiet and afterward I went upstairs and to sleep, hoping to get back to my wonderful dream.

Olivia's POV

Everybody was so sleepy today so I was stuck cleaning the dishes. I kept thinking, this time not of Chino or of Darry. Of my child. I had let nobody know but my family that I had a child. She was put in foster care when we were still in Texas. It was for her protection from her father Chino. I suddenly missed her dearly and I wanted her back.

I knew it would mean I would have to leave for a couple days and I decided to go over to the Curtis house and I knocked on the door quietly and thankfully Darry answered.

"You need something Olivia?" he asked.

"Yes I do. Could you do me a favor and make sure my house doesn't become a complete mess…I have to leave for a couple days…urgent business back down in Texas…" I said hoping he wouldn't ask what it was.

"Okay." Darry said simply.

I was relieved he didn't ask why and I went back to my place, left a note for them and then got into my car and drove off, hoping I wasn't making a wrong decision.


	30. Kidnapped

Selene's POV

Seeing Hope trying to get a Dally I felt Ponyboy grab my hand and begin to walk away with me and a minute later I felt Dally pick me up and look at Pony.

"Come on Pone. We gotta run! Before they catch up!" Dally said.

I felt Dally run with me and soon we were at my house and Dally put me down on the couch and locked the door.

I winced, feeling a tiny pain in my stomach.

"What's wrong Selene?" Dally asked worriedly.

"Nothing…just a tiny pain in my stomach…Don't worry about it." I said faking a smile.

"I should be heading home." Pony said grabbing his books.

"Bye Ponyboy! Be safe!" I said as he left my house.

Ponyboy's POV

I quickly left Selene's house and went into mine. Nobody was home yet but I still went in and to avoid trouble I did my homework and sat on the couch and watched TV when I was done until I heard I heard a knock on the door so I got up to go get it.

I froze when I felt the barrel of a gun pressed against my forehead.

"You'll come with me boy, if you know what's good for you." The man said with a heavy accent.

I turned to run but the guy grabbed me and knocked me out. When I finally came to I didn't know where I was. I felt as if everything was moving back and forth.

I looked up and saw the man who kidnapped me. I groaned to let him know I was awake, he sat me up and glared at me.

"Hopefully he'll take me up on that offer or he'll never see you again." The man said.

"W-who are you…Where am I…?" I asked.

"My name is Chino. Your older brother has been messing up my plans with Olivia and he needs to learn to stay out of it. You, child, are on a boat." He said smirking.

I began to panic and tried to struggle. Chino grabbed me by the neck and told me to stop it or he'd hurt me.

I looked around, we were on a pretty fancy looking boat and I wondered where on earth we were. It looked like it was already sunset, Darry and Soda would be worrying about me.

Darry's POV

I looked all over for Ponyboy, nobody knew where he was and suddenly I noticed a note on the couch and picked it up and read it.

_If you ever want to see your little brother again then you'll do as I ask. Call this number at approximately midnight tonight or you will never see your little brother Ponyboy Curtis ever again._

It was awful waiting like that but when midnight finally came around I picked up the phone and called. Soda was sitting right next to me, he was a nervous wreck.

I called and somebody answered right away, I didn't give them a chance to say anything, I spoke first.

"Let Ponyboy say something so I know he's okay. Now." I said in a demanding voice.

On the other line I heard somebody say, "Go on Ponyboy Curtis. Speak."

"D-darry…? Please please rescue me…" I heard him say in a pathetic sounding voice.

That was all I heard though, then somebody else's voice, "Alright. You heard your little brother speak. Now you will do as I say if you want to see him again."

"Chino! You did this! You took my kid brother!" I yelled over the phone.

"You do as I say and I will return your precious baby brother. If you do not do as I say then your baby brother will come back with me to Puerto Rico and you will never see him again." Chino said, I heard satisfaction in his voice.

"F-fine…what do you want!" I said.

"You will not help Olivia Margarita Santiago ever and you will have minimal contact with her. That is all I ask." Chino said simply.

"Fine! When will you return Pony." I said.

"Tomorrow at dawn you will find him in an abandoned warehouse." Chino said.

"Where?" I asked.

I heard Chino laugh and say, "Good luck finding him Darrel Curtis."

He hung up and I slammed the phone down and cussed up a storm and Soda cried his eyes out. I knew we had to get the others to help us try to find Ponyboy. We had to find him. We just had to!

* * *

Hey guys! Just to let you know this is the finale to this story, don't worry there will be a sequel. I have to say that much. Hope this chap left you hanging on the edge of your seats! BTW! If you peeps could please vote on the poll I have on my profile that would be helpful. Right now though I am planning to put Olivia with Darry because they seem the best to me. Goodbye my loyal peeps~!


End file.
